Unordinary Day
by flaafo
Summary: Hohum. a 1st person Point of View. Both Deidara and Tobi tell their side of a random Akatsuki day. DeiTobi/TobiDei
1. I Guess

"Deidara-Sempai?"

Oh, _God_. Someone just shoot him. Shoot the Orange-masked annoying menace of–

"Sempai, are you awake?"

"No." I frowned. If he thinks I'm really asleep, even after answering, I'm going to label him the biggest dumbass on the face of the Earth.

"Oh. Well, Sempai, you need to wake up–"

"Tobi," I started, sitting up with a look of disdain on my face, "that was sarcasm, un."

"Oh," was all he could think of. What was _with_ this guy? It was like he was last in line when they were handing out common sense.

"Wait. Sempai, I forgot to mention, we have a mission today so–"

"So you woke me up at–" I lazily glanced over to the clock, "One-fifteen A.M."

"Yeah."

"You're one messed-up person, un."

"Sorry."

I let out a sigh, signaling to him that I forgave him, but if he did something like this again I'd smack him. Hard. He took the hint and bounded out the room, leaving me to fall back onto my pillow and black out for another hour or so.

- - -

Thankfully, the mission was relatively quick. There was no real struggle, and I lost no excessive amount of stamina. Ha. Those stupid Mist ninjas.

Tobi, however, looked as if he was ready to collapse. _Fancy that._

"Tobi! Hurry the fuck up, un!" I called out behind me. He was about ten yards away, acting like a pansy or something.

"Coming, Sempai," he tittered back. I closed my eyes and shook my head at him. He could be so– I turned to face forward. Instead I faced Tobi.

"How did you . . . " I trailed off, at a loss for words.  
"How did I what, Deidara-Sempai?" he asked, acting completely oblivious to what I was gaping at.

"Jackass," I mumbled.

"Sempai, when can we rest?"

"You asked that ten minutes ago, un."

Actually, I was starting to wonder if we'd make it back to the lair on time. It was nearing dusk and Tobi's incessant whining about finding a resting place clung to me like the odd humidity in Mist village.

"On second-thought, un," I said on a high note, "It'd be better to wait until dawn to continue."

Tobi gave an indescribable noise of excitement.

"Really?"

"No, un. I'm just going to tease you, because you're cute. You idiot!" I whapped him. Honestly, I was fed up with his stupidity. It's like he was acting idiotically, just to get on my nerves.

He didn't reply. Probably for the better.

"Whatever, un. Let's … Let's just find a secluded area to rest." I wasn't in the mood to do anything but keep what little sanity I had left. Talking to Tobi made that impossible.

- - -

"What are you doing, Deidara-Sempai?" Tobi asked. I continued to block him out as I ran my hand through my hair, like a make-shift brush or comb. My fingers occasionally laced themselves into a knot, and I had to carefully untangle my blonde locks, grimacing with each painful mistake.

It wasn't until I felt my palm against Tobi's that I even realized he was near me, let alone playing with my hair.

"Tobi."

"Hmm?" he said, sounding relaxed.

"What the hell are you doing." I said it more as a statement then a question.

"Uh." He sounded more surprised than I did.

" 'Uh.'?" I repeated, wanting to know an answer to why he was still absentmindedly toying with my hair.  
It took him a minute to realize he hadn't let go of my hair. I patiently waited. This wasn't anything I needed to get upset about. I . . . really didn't mind.

- - -

"Tobi?" I asked, looking up from a clay spider I was molding in case we were ambushed, "Why haven't I seen your face before, un?"

"Because," he hesitated, fixing the very mask that hid what I was yearning to see. I _hated_ when he did this roundabout way to say "I don't know" or "I can't tell you". It was his way of playing with my mind and molding it to his desire. It drove me mad.

"Because . . . ?"

"Because it's a secret."

Damn it! He got me . . . Again.

"Can't you give me a straight answer, un?"

"Depends. Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did, un. What is it?"

It was just a volley of questions at one another. Would it end?

"Can I play with your hair again?"

"Sure..."

As he got near enough to gently brush against me, I thought about why I said "sure", rather than give him an appalling look and flipping him off. I only said this because I kind of . . . enjoyed it. His company, I mean. Just being near him, I guess. It gave a little inward smile as I felt him parting a section of my hair to braid.

_I guess._


	2. Addicted

Honestly, I couldn't sleep.

Not that I didn't want to. It was just . . .

Okay. I didn't. Not when he was by me.

I was sitting cross-legged next to him, the other completely unaware that I was mere inches from him.

Deidara looked so calm and at peace when he was asleep. Almost child-like. Well . . . Technically he was still a child. I doubt he was older than eighteen. It didn't matter.

There were no imperfections with him. Not even his short temper. It all added character, it added interest.

I looked at the clock. One-thirteen in the morning. I thought I had been in this room for hours, when in reality, it was seventeen minutes. Time ticked slower than I last remembered. I knew I wouldn't be able to leave if I didn't do this.

"Deidara-Sempai?"

I stood up in a heartbeat, knowing he would find it odd I was so close to him. He didn't reply, and then I had to say, in a staccato manner, "Sempai, are you awake?"

I held my breath for a moment, backing up even further when he shifted into a more comfortable position. The walls resounded with his detached voice.

"No."

I gave a slight frown.

"Oh. Well, Sempai, you need to wake up–"

Deidara cut me off with a glare. "Tobi, that was sarcasm, un."

I adverted my gaze from him— not like he could tell. My earlier, less intelligent words were still fresh in my mind, an unsavory feeling on my tongue.

I had nothing else to say. "Oh." I had an afterthought, one about the mission that I planned today. "Wait. Sempai, I forgot to mention, we have a mission today so—"

He cut me off again, this time opening his mouth to speak. "So you woke me up at one-fifteen A.M." He had also glanced at the clock.

Time was much too slow.

"Yeah."He gave a disappointed look. "You're one messed-up person, un."

Indeed I was.

Deidara sighed and gave a short signal of my dismissal. I took the hint and exited the room, happy to be free of that siren. His looks were the deadly song that would send me over the edge, and I wasn't about to be fooled.

- - -

I wasn't about to let Deidara take a glimpse at what I was really hiding. I paced myself many yards away from the blonde, fake heaving and gasps giving myself the true effect of useless.

"Tobi!" I heard Deidara yell at me. Whatever else he said I chose to ignore.

"Coming, Sempai," I said, just loud enough for him to frown at and turn back around. He had closed his eyes and shook his head at me.

Now was the perfect time to sprint ahead. I easily caught up to him in a quick, undetectable manner. I was in front of him, and Deidara was awkwardly staring at me.

"How did you . . ."

"How did I what?" I asked in a smartass remark. I saw him twinge with a bit a hatred toward me.

"Jackass."

I thought back to earlier this morning, and gave an inward sigh. "Sempai, when can we rest?"

"You asked that ten minutes ago, un," he said flatly. However, he looked to the setting sun, gave an almost-visible smirk, and said, "On second thought, un, it'd be better to wait until dawn to continue."

I cried out in a bit of surprise and shock. I didn't expect he'd agree.

"Really?" I said, more than a little anxiety in my voice.

"No, un," he said.

I had to frown at this, but he continued.

"I'm just going to tease you, because you're cute. You idiot!" I got lightly smacked over the head.

I had no comment for the truth.  
"Whatever, un. Let's ... Let's just find a secluded area to rest." His voice was acrid and detached.  
Something told me I would make a stupid decision later tonight. I agreed.

- - -

"What are you doing, Deidara-Sempai?" I had been keeping my gaze on the boy, who was occupying himself with untangling his hair. He was ignoring the fact I was there, and continued to run his fingers through, frowning at every knot he came to.

Without even thinking I calmly strode over and began to help him, lightly picking and the tangles and brushing out the dirt. Deidara hadn't noticed me until maybe three minutes later, when our hands touched.

"Tobi."

I was barely in my own mind. "Hmm?"

"What the hell are you doing."

His voice was icy and calm. I felt as if I was struck across the face with reality.

"Uh."

What _was_ I doing?

"'Uh.'?" he repeated, the sting in his tone fading.

I sheepishly let go of his hair, and put distance between him and myself.

- - -

"Tobi? Why haven't I seen your face before, un?"

Deidara was busying himself molding a clay spider, making it's spindly legs writhe and twist to his desire.

Everything he did was a drug to me.

"Because," I started to say, then shut my mouth. Was I about to tell him? Was it really that easy for him to manipulate me like he was doing to the clay in his palm? I re-fixed my mask to look at him clearly.

"Because . . . ?" He asked, his visible eye slitted in annoyance and curiosity.

"Because it's a secret," I half-lied.  
"Can't you give me a straight answer, un?" Deidara cried in frustration.

"Depends. Can I ask you a question?" I shot back.

"You already did, un."

Touche, Deidara.

"What is it?"

I didn't remember what I was really going to ask him, so I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Can I play with your hair again?"

Oh, shit. Wrong move. _Very_ wrong move. I expected to be mauled with that spider that was dangerously poised in his cupped hands, but instead, he parted his lips and uttered a single word.

"Sure..."

Had I heard correctly? Did he really say that? I crawled over to sit behind him, unsure of what had reached my ears. 'Sure'? I guess he wasn't thinking clearly, it was night after all. Or maybe he didn't mind it. Whatever the reason, he didn't protest to my hands touching any part of his body– for now. He was a drug.

And I was addicted.


End file.
